A variety of devices incorporate GPS receivers and other location detectors for determining location. Many such devices have power constraints, and a receiver or detector, when activated, consumes a substantial portion of the device's power budget. For example, for battery-operated devices, operating a location detector can substantially shorten battery life, resulting in inconveniently frequent recharges or loss of service when battery energy is exhausted. The issue for wearable devices, such as offender locators, is particularly acute since the battery is typically small.
Accordingly, there are needs in the art for managing a location detector. For example, need exists for managing a GPS receiver to manage electrical power consumption. A technology addressing such a need, or some related deficiency in the art, would result in benefits that may include better portability, extended life, fewer recharges, or higher reliability, for example.